


My complete dolt

by IcedLexatte



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedLexatte/pseuds/IcedLexatte
Summary: Some whiterose fluff because I'm complete trash





	My complete dolt

My cell phone was buzzing right beside me, but right now I was avoiding the world, the buzzing continued more frequently. Tears pooling upon the pillow that my face was shoved against.

Buzz, Buzz, buzz, the noise continued until, I could do nothing but check it.

Three missed calls and four text messages, all from Ruby, confusing about what she could possibly want or what kind of trouble she had gotten herself into this time was at the forefront on my mind.

“Do you still want to hang out today?”

“Are we still okay for tonight?”

“Weiss?”

“Please answer I miss you Weiss”

What an immature and needy person I thought to myself, once again burying my face into the pillow, with more tears starting to form. 

A few minutes passed and the sadness started to fade from me, being replaced with a more vengeful sort of feeling.

Throwing the pillow across the room deciding to let out all of my feelings whilst I was alone,

“How could he do this to me? Doesn’t he know who I am? I’m heiress to the Schnee family fortune and he thinks he’s too good for me?” 

After the catharsis of screaming alone in my luxury apartment, something changed inside me, grabbing the phone I begin to return Ruby’s call.

“Hi it’s weiss. I suppose if you need me that much I can make adjustments to my schedule and make time for you”

“Oh Weiss I knew you liked me really””

“Be there at 9 and don’t be late”

Realizing that I looked quite awful from all of the crying and heading to the bathroom to remedy that, I grab my makeup bag on the way.

It was only Ruby but there was still a need to look my amazing self, after all who knows who I could meet, could even meet my true love.  
After drying my eyes and whilst applying my usual routine of makeup, I have to make a decision, to cover my scar or not. Remembering that Ruby always found it fascinating I decide not to.

Thankfully the place where Ruby will be is only a few minutes away as I realize it is now already 9.

Stuffing my phone and keys into the handbag over my shoulder I slam the door quickly behind me.

***

I rush through the busy streets and eventually arriving at the restaurant where to my surprise Ruby is already waiting for me.

Suddenly, being hugged as she almost leapt at me felt nice.

“Weiss I’ve missed you, ever since our team disbanded nothing has felt right”

Confusion about the sudden outpouring of emotion hit me, why was she this emotional about seeing me I don’t understand it, although in all honesty I had missed her too.

“We should get something to eat Ruby.”

As I attempt to walk into the restaurant to find somewhere suitable for us to sit, I overhear something.

“Oh Miss schnee, your father used to come here all the time, come with me I have the best table for you and your girlfriend, and the wine is on the house”

“She is not my girlfriend” I make sure to quickly and sternly clarify, as if someone like me would date someone like her, no matter how cute she is.

“Oh, my apologies Miss Schnee”

He had better be sorry too, after all I am the Heiress to the Schnee Dust company.

Finally reaching the table which was completely uncomfortably romantic, disappointedly pulling out my own chair I sit down.

“Oh my gosh Weiss this place is so fancy! I have never been anywhere like this is my entire life”

“After an entire lifetime of this it becomes normal” I explain.  
“How have you been weiss? I have really missed you most of all”

Glancing slightly to the side of me and letting out a sigh,

“I’ve been fine”

“Weiss I’m not that stupid, I can see that you’re tearing up, tell your team leader what’s wrong” she tells me with that dorky grin she always gets on her face.

Reluctantly I look at her and with another longer dramatic sigh I begin to share it all,

“Well you see today my boyf- well ex boyfriend now I suppose. Called me and broke up with me, apparently I’m too disinterested and cold with him and he couldn’t stand it anymore.” 

On the verge of getting up from the table and leaving,

“Weiss please don’t leave, talk to me”

“The worst part is that he’s right, I’ve never been able to open up to anyone, Perhaps I’m just supposed to be lonely.”

“Nope.”

“Nope?”

Seemingly just she is just about to explain, we are rudely interrupted by the waiter, bringing us our free wine.

“I guess I’ll just have the special” I tell him, I didn’t exactly care about food at this point, I think I just wanted to see someone.

A few awkward moments pass between us as the waiter leaves the table.

“You know what you said isn’t true right?”

“It isn’t?”

“I think there has been at least one person you’ve opened up to”

Perplexed by this statement and being completely unsure who on earth she could possible mean, I sit hopefully awaiting a reveal.

With a huge grin on her face, she points at herself,  
“Me”

“I suppose that’s true”

Deep down I knew it was true but I didn’t want to accept it, could I really let myself be open and completely myself with another person.

Memories start to play through my head, all of the good times we had together at beacon, mostly Ruby causing trouble but they were fun.

“Weiss, I think I should tell you something”

What could it possibly be now?

“The reason I have been wanting to see you so much is because um, well, how do I say this, I love you Weiss”

Never before have I felt so shocked, I thought that she either just tolerated me or put up with me because I was on her team.

“You mean in a friend or teammate way right?”

“Nope.”

A sense of surreality came over me, this couldn’t possibly be real.

“You complete dolt, why are you just telling me this now. It’s been almost two years since we’ve finished being on a team together. You could have told me sooner.”

“What are you saying weiss?”

“I’m saying that I feel the same way you …” feeling so flustered I couldn’t even think of an insult to call her.

Overcome with emotion I feel a moment of almost uncharacteristic impulsivity come over me, although it could be the wine that I was slowly sipping on.

Standing up and grabbing her by the sleeve, I lead both of us out. 

“That really didn’t seem like your kind of place Ruby”

Back onto the streets I continue dragging her by the sleeve, right to my apartment building.

“I just have cookies inside and I know how much you love those”

***

A worry drifts over me that my apartment won’t be presentable, however this is quickly quelled

“Wow weiss this place is amazing! It is so great it must be so amazing to live here”

The fact that she has still managed to keep her childlike wonder through everything we’ve been through was nothing short of inspiring.

Taking a few steps closer to her, 

“So Ruby did you mean everything you said earlier?”

“Weiss I really did”

I slowly move my face towards hers hoping she will get the hint, before my thoughts can even finish i feel it, her lips pressed against mine.

I can’t believe this is actually happening, I’m kissing Ruby and enjoying it.

After a few moments of gentle kissing, my brain catches up to me, pulling away and going to sit by myself on the sofa.

“Weiss what’s wrong did I do something wrong”

“Ruby we can’t do this we’re friends”

Sitting next to me, and placing her hands on mine, she reassures me that we can do this. Maybe she’s right , maybe it’s okay to be happy and nice with someone. Ruby had already earned my trust on multiple occasions and even though she could be frustrating, she was amazing in so many ways.

Leaning in to kiss her again, signalling the choice and decision I had made , she kissed back this time not as gentle. With my mouth open slightly I felt her tongue lightly flick against mine. This continued for a few moments, with us hugging each other tightly.

With both of us breathless but happy, I look over at her again.

“I love you Weiss, but about those cookies?”

“I love you too you complete dolt, no, my complete dolt”


End file.
